User talk:MercWithMouth
Welcome |- |} |style="width: 55%; border:1px solid #FFFFFF; background-color:#FFFFFF; vertical-align:top"| |} |} Image copyright problem with File:Nightwing Cameos In Grudge Match about 6minutes 40seconds in episode.png MercWithMouth, thank you for uploading Nightwing Cameos In Grudge Match about 6minutes 40seconds in episode.png. However, this image has been identified as not specifying the source and licensing. *'Source:' You need to indicate where the image was taken from. In case of screenshots, if you didn't grab them yourself, you need to acknowledge the site/person who did it. Also, please add a description of the screencap using a ; *'Licensing:' If you have not created this media yourself, then you need to indicate why it can be used here. For this, you need to include the proper image copyright tag on the license field of the . If you believe the media qualifies as fair use, consider reading fair use, and then use the proper fair use license. If you have uploaded other media, consider checking that you have specified their source and copyright tagged them, too. You can find a list of 'image' pages you have edited by clicking on the " " link, and then selecting "Image" from the dropdown box. Note that it's your responsibility to properly credit the media you upload, and any unsourced and untagged image can be [[project:Deletion_policy#Images|'deleted']] if not correctly specified. Thank you. [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 15:37, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Also: It's a TVgrab. DVD screenshots are prefered. :Also, Part II: The name is horrible. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:37, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Because I think the image is important to illustrate the bit of trivia, I uploaded a better image myself. As I mentioned, it's a DVD screenshot, which we prefer over TV screenshots for obvious reasons of quality. In this case, I uploaded an old pic I had lying around. Also, your name was too long. The filebox you included was actually close to what we'd like to have, but the safest way to know you're doing it right is to simply copy one from an image of the same episode (except those are DVD shots). As to your question how to edit out text: select the text, press delete. It's as simple as that. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:50, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Here There Be Fanboys -- Merc And Tupka ***Hmmm. To be honest... even though what you're saying does sound familiar, I can only think of one other time I've heard of creative-control being referred to as "Word of God". That being in the case of George Lucas and '''Star Wars'. Still, I get what you mean basically. But that's just it...! To truly appreciate the nature of the fictional medium, you need to understand how sometimes it's possible for the living story to take life of its own and be something that is at direct odds even with its creator! It's part of the mystique that keep guys like you and me coming back for more and more. The lack of definitiveness, even when there are concrete answers. I again direct you to Bruce Timm's solid "NO" when being asked if Doomsday or Deadshot would ever appear. Does Dwayne McDuffie's declaration of Parasite having died serve as evidence of him being destroyed? Absolutely. But does it make it absolutely certain? Maybe, maybe not. He could have misspoken... He could have made a bluff to fool the fans... He could have been saying something that Bruce Timm would have outright contradicted if he'd been paying McDuffie closer attention. Who knows? Also, for what it's worth, I never heard the commentary where McDuffie said that Parasite was dead. He could've said it really quick like meaning he didn't pay the matter strong thought, or, he could have explained it very deeply meaning that Parasite really was dead. But I digress. Like I said... I appreciate you hearing me out. Hopefully, my ways of thinking at least suggest an alternative -- less straightforward -- way to appreciate the magic of comic fiction. --MercWithMouthTalkPage 13:40, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :McDuffie never stated Parasite died, it was Bruce Timm. Here is the conversation: :Of course people can come back from the dead in comics (and by extension, TV series based on comics). Parasite II debuted before Parasite I died, and it's never explained whether the two were the same or different (as far as I'm aware). But, logically (even for comics), Occam's razor applies. It's a smaller stretch to assume a second one rose than to assume the first one was revived. Now, if the second one looked exactly like the first one, there would've been some difficulties. :My appreciation of virtually anything is seriously hampered by spending too much time on TV Tropes anyway. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 14:21, May 19, 2010 (UTC)